Aishiteru, Sakura
by Melody-Cinta
Summary: “Aishiteru, Sakura.” OOC, Gaje, AU, YURI INSIDE! Fic yuri pertamaku. Enjoy!


**Author : Melody-Cinta**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : Ino Y. x Sakura H.**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort/Tragedy**

**A/N : Maaf, Melody gak pernah buat yuri sebelumnya. **

**Warning : FREAK, OOC, GAJE**

**--**

**_Aishiteru, Sakura_**

**--**

Wanita itu sangat cantik, mukanya yang manis bagaikan permen-permen yang dijual saat _valentine _datang. Rambutnya berwarna _pink _indah, _pink _yang melampiaskan kelopak-kelopak bunga Sakura yang mekar pada musim semi. Badannya yang ramping atas usaha dietnya akhir-akhir ini. Semuanya sempurna dimataku. Sangat sempurna bahkan, sampai-sampai dia bisa membuatku jatuh cinta.

_Duaak!_

Sebuah benda mengenai kepalaku. Aku mengusap kepalaku yang sakit akibat pukulan itu. Aku mengambil buku itu dan membacanya namanya.

_Name : Naruto Uzumaki_

_Subject : Math book_

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku sampai bertemu dengan laki-laki berambut kuning duren dan segera melempar kembali buku itu. "Terima itu bodoh!! Berani-beraninya kau melemparku dengan buku butut itu!" Teriakku emosi pada laki-laki itu.

Laki-laki itu mengambil bukunya yang terjatuh dilantai. "Ya ampun Ino, aku kan tidak sengaja, aku ingin melempar ini kepada Teme tahu!!" Balas laki-laki itu, "Lagi pula kau terlalu serius melihat Sakura, jadi sekalian saja."

Mukaku merona, Hei tunggu! Apa Sakura menyadari bahwa aku memerhatikannya juga? Aku menengok kearah Sakura. Untung saja dia masih asyik mengobrol dengan Tenten. "Si.. Siapa bilang aku melihat Sakura?" Tegasku,

Seseorang tiba-tiba saja menepuk bahuku. "Sudahlah Ino, kau tahu kan bahwa disini, dikelas kita ini, tidak ada yang normal." Balas orang itu segera menghampiri Naruto,

"Sa.. Sasuke!? Apa maksudmu!?" Tanyaku masih _blushing_. Ya, memang kelas kami ini adalah kelas paling tenar, karena apa? Ya, karena dikelas kami itu tidak ada yang normal. Semua penyuka sesama jenis. Contohnya saja Sasuke Uciha dan Naruto Uzumaki, mereka sudah berpacaran lama sekali.

***

Sekarang, aku sedang menyandarkan diriku di tembok samping pintu kelas. Aku terus memandang lurus ke depan pintu. Berharap orang yang aku tunggu keluar dari pintu itu dengan senyuman khasnya. Senyuman semanis permen. Hehe…

"Ino, maaf, sudah lama menunggu ya?" Tanya seorang gadis dengan senyuman yang manis. Tepat dengan prediksiku tadi.

"Hehe.. Gak lama banget kok Sakura-chan, nah, sekarang kita pengen kemana?" Tanyaku seraya menggandeng tangan mungil Sakura,

Sakura menatapku, "Bagaimana kalau ke _café _biasa? Sasuke-kun tadi mengajak kita _double date _lhoo!" Jawab Sakura dengan polosnya.

Dia memang polos, maka dari itu aku menyukainya. Parasnya yang cantik dan sifatnya yang polos. Membuatku sangat-sangat menyukainya. "Ayo! !" Kataku sambil menarik tangan Sakura menuju motor kuning milikku.

***

Kami berjalan memasuki sebuah _café _yang bernamakan 'Sabaku _café_', Yap, betul sekali, memang Gaara yang mempunyai _café _kecil ini. Dia dan Neji, pacarnya yang membuat ini. _Café _kecil namun cukup nyaman.

"Yo! Maaf lama menunggu!" Kataku memberi salam pada mereka. Aku segera duduk didepan Sasuke, sedangkan Sakura didepan Naruto.

"Jadi? Ini _double date _atau _mixed date_?" Tanyaku pada Gaara yang duduk tak jauh dari kami. Dia sibuk memainkan HP-nya.

"Hehe.. Sepertinya _mixed date_." Jawab Neji sambil menunjuk yang lainnya. Astaga! Semua pasangan dikelas pada ngumpul disini rupanya?

Ada Kiba dan Shino, Shikamaru dan Chouji, Tenten dan Temari.

"Wiiiww… Aku tidak pernah menyangka _café_mu ini menjadi tempat kencan seluruh kelas Gaar," Kataku sambil nyengir, Gaara masih tetap tak bergeming dan terus memainkan HP-nya.

"Sakura sayang, kamu mau pesen apa?" Tanyaku pada sang Sakura yang telah merebut hatiku.

"Aku pesan.. Aku pesan _strawberry cake and vanilla_." Jawab Sakura bersemangat. _Strawberry cake and milk _itu adalah kue stroberi dengan lelehan vanili hangat. Ya, itu adalah makanan kesukaan Sakura.

Tiba-tiba saja Gaara berdiri dari kursinya. Decitan kecil yang diciptakan langsung membuat semua mata mengarah padanya.

"Kalian boleh pesan makanan disini gratis karena hari ini adalah fujoshi day!" Seru Gaara, semua pasangan pun mulai bersorak sorai. Lalu Gaara pun kembali duduk dikursinya.

"Hehe.. Berhasil ya Gaar?" Tanya Neji tersenyum,

"I.. Iya.." Jawab Gaara, mukanya langsung merona saat Neji mencium dahinya kilat.

***

Hari ini aku berjalan pulang sendiri menuju rumahku. Sakura sudah pulang duluan karena ibunya ingin belanja. Yaa.. Mau tidak mau aku harus terima.

"Inoo!!" Seseorang memanggilku, dari suaranya sih perempuan.

_Draaak!!_

Tiba-tiba saja dia memelukku dari belakang, Aku melepas pelukannya dengan paksa. "Apaan sih!?" Aku reflek langsung memarahinya. Aku kaget saat melihatnya, rambut yang sama seperti kelopak bunga sakura, tubuh yang ramping. Oh tidak! Aku telah memarahinya. Mukanya terlihat ingin menangis sekarang.

"Sa.. Sakura.. Kau jangan menangis.. Aku hanya.." Aku mencoba mencari alasan terbaik untuk mengatasi kesalah pahaman ini,

"I.. Ino-kun.. Ino-kun jahat!!!" Dia segera berlari meninggalkanku sendirian. Tidak… Kau salah paham Sakura. Aku hanya mengira kau.. Karin.

_Tomorrow.._

Aku berjalan gontai menuju ke kelasku. Perasaanku kecewa. Sakura telah salah paham padaku. Kumohon Sakura! Jangan jauhi aku!

Aku berdiri didepan kelas sekarang. Tanganku bergetar saat ingin membuka pintu kelas. Butuh beberapa menit untukku memilih dan akhirnya membuka pintu tersebut,

"Selamat pagi!!" Aku mencoba biasa saja; ceria seperti biasanya. Banyak yang membalas salamku; bahkan sampai _toss _segala.

Aku mengedarkan pandanganku kesekitar. Mencari sesososk orang yang kucintai. Orang yang polos dan lembut. Orang yang sangat lucu juga. Aku mendapatkannya! Aku segera berlari kearahnya. Namun apa ini? Kenapa dia memalingkan wajahnya? Lalu.. Pergi meninggalkanku?

"Sakura! Itu hanya salah paham. Aku tidak sengaja! Maaf!" Aku berteriak, tak peduli pada ocehan yang lainnya.

Sakura berbalik. "Kumohon Ino. Jauhi aku beberapa waktu ini. Aku ingin lepas darimu sebentar." Ujar Sakura dengan kesal lalu pergi.

***

Aku membenamkan kepalaku dalam tanganku. Memejamkan mataku seraya memikirkan sesuatu.

Sudah seminggu semenjak Sakura memutuskan ingin menjauhiku. Walau hanya seminggu, itu sudah bagai seratus tahun bagiku. Aku selalu menangis saat pulang sekolah hanya karena Sakura tak ingin bicara padaku.

"I.. Ino!!"

Aku mendongakkan kepalaku, mencari orang yang memanggilku tadi. "Hah? Lee? Ada apa?" Tanyaku kaget saat melihat Lee. Mukanya yang merah menambah keherananku.

"Itu.. Bisakah kita bertemu nanti saat pulang sekolah?" Tanya Lee padaku malu-malu,

"Emm… Bisa.." Jawabku sedikit berpikir pada awal, aku melihat kearah Sakura. Dia juga melihatku rupanya, namun segera memalingkan wajahnya. Hehe.. Kau memikirkanku Sakura, lihat ini ya! "Nanti aku tunggu lho!"

Muka Lee langsung memerah, "I.. Iya.."

***

Aku berjalan menuju taman sekolah; tempatku dan Lee janjian.

Aku menengok kearah belakang. Dapat! Hehe.. Sakura, rupanya kau masih mengkhawatirkanku ya?? Aku terus berjalan dan menemukan Lee disana. "Yo! Lee!" Sapaku.

"Ino!" Balasnya agak kaget, aku tersenyum.

"Ada apa sih? Sampai segininya.." Tanyaku penasaran.

"I.. Itu.. Ino.. Maukah kau.. Jadi pacarku?" Tanya Lee seraya menundukkan kepalanya. Oh tidak! Apa dia tidak tahu kalau aku dan Sakura sudah pacaran? A.. Apa Sakura juga mendengarnya tadi?

"A.. Aku.." Aku mulai gelagapan sambil melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri. Aku menemukan seorang gadis disana.

"Hiks.. Hiks.. Ino-kun.. Ino-kun jahat!!" Gadis itu berteriak. Dia segera berlari meninggalkanku dan Lee.

"Sa.. Sakura! Kau salah paham!!" Aku berteriak, aku ingin sekali mengejarnya, namun aku segera memalingkan mukaku pada Lee. "Ma.. Maaf Lee.. Aku sudah pacaran dengan Sakura." Dia mengangguk, aku segera berlari mengejarnya.

**

Musim semi.

Ya, sekarang adalah musim semi, musim yang datang setelah musim panas berakhir. Sekitar dua bulan yang lalu; atau tepatnya liburan musim panas, aku dan Sakura putus. Ya, itu karena diantara kami terlalu banyak salah paham.

Aku bersandar dipagar rumahku yang lumayan tinggi. Aku memejamkan mataku. Semua kenangan indah tentangku dan Sakura berputar dikepalaku. Kami yang selalu bersama, saling menyayangi dan selalu menyemangati satu sama lain. Aku rindu semuanya. Parasnya, bahkan sifatnya juga. Namun aku kecewa, karena tak berapa lama setelah kami putus, kudengar Hinata menembak Sakura dan Sakura menerimanya.

Aku menegakkan tubuhku, bersiap berjalan, terus berjalan sampai akhirnya menemukan pohon besar dengan daun merah muda. Pohon sakura. Itulah namanya. Aku memandanginya. Satu kelopak sakura jatuh dan mengenani rambut kuningku. Aku mengambil helaian kelopak sakura itu dan tersenyum memandanginya.

"_Aishiteru, Sakura_."

-

End.

-

**Haha.. Fic yang Gajelas ya??? Hehe… Fic ini khusus buat Fujoshi Day. Selamat Fujoshi day. Oh, ya, ini fic Fujoshi pertamaku, jadi maaf kalau ada salah ya!!**

**Hehe…**

**Review please!!**


End file.
